


This Year

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, it's real sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: It's Bowie's birthday again.





	This Year

On his first two birthdays after his dad died, Bowie tried to pretend as though the day didn’t exist. He acted as though it was just any other day and forced himself not to think about it. If he threw himself a little too much into his plans for the day, and if he made sure that he was never left alone with his thoughts, and if he maybe drank a little more than he usually would, no one said anything.

The third year, he tried to do the same thing: just go about his day like it was any other, maybe have breakfast with his daughter as a small little celebration. But then she found out that it was his birthday and insisted on throwing him a surprise party. He opened up to Bex a little bit about his dad, and she convinced him to go to the party. He ended up having a lot of fun, surrounded by the people he loved. Andi called him “dad” for the first time, and for the first time in a long time, he had a good birthday.

This year, he didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t being woken up to his fiancée and daughter bringing him breakfast in bed. When he saw them, he was hit with a sudden wave of emotion and just started crying. He saw their faces fall and heard Andi softly ask what was wrong. He barely processed Bex ushering Andi out of the room, reassuring her that everything was ok. She put the tray of food on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to him. He sat up and practically collapsed onto her in a hug. She held him, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words that he could barely hear.

Eventually, he pulled away from her. She handed him a tissue, and he blew his nose and then threw it in the trash can by the bed.

She put her hand on his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

She nodded. “Andi just wanted to do something nice for your birthday. I didn’t think…”

“It is nice. It’s just…” He took a shaky breath and looked down. “My mom used to make my dad and me breakfast before our fishing trips. And just seeing that… I don’t know why it made me so emotional.”

She rubbed his back and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I know this day is hard for you. I should have asked you before I let Andi make all these plans.”

“Andi made plans?”

“Yeah, but we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“Is she ok?”

“She’s fine. Just worried about you.”

“I’m sorry.”

Bex looked him right in the eye and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you have nothing to apologize for.”

He nodded. “Ok.” He hugged her again.

After a few seconds of silence, she asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He thought for a second before answering. He nodded. “I just… I miss him so much, you know?” She nodded but didn’t say anything. “There’s so much I wish I had told him. I wish he could come to our wedding. I wish he could have met Andi. Sometimes, she reminds me of him.” He sighed and just sat there in silence, being held by Bex.

She nodded again and was just there for him.

After a minute, he forced himself to smile and spoke again. “So what are these plans Andi made?”

Bex smiled and started telling him about the whole day Andi had planned out. Apparently, her friends had planned out a picnic for lunch and had even made a cake. Then they were going to go mini golfing. And then they were going to go out for dinner with Bex’s parents. And then they were going to watch a movie at home, just the three of them, and for once, Bowie got to pick which movie they were going to watch. Bowie thought it sounded perfect. Bex went out to the living room to talk to Andi while he got dressed and ready to spend the day with his family.


End file.
